Theresa
Theresa *'Species': Human *'Gender': Female *'Relatives': **Brom (Father) **Scarlet Robe (Mother) **The Hero of Oakvale (Brother) **The Hero of Bowerstone (It's possible she's an ancestor) *'Relationships': **Twinblade (Guardian until adulthood) **The Hero of Bowerstone (Student: possibly a distant relative if the Hero was descended from her brother) *'Home': Oakvale *'First appearance': Fable *'Last appearance': Fable 2 The Hero's older sister who has prophetic powers due to their ancient bloodline. During the Oakvale raid, Jack of Blades blinded her, and she was found by Twinblade and raised by bandits, eventually becoming Twinblade's second-in-command due to her powers. Despite her blindness, Theresa possesses extrasensory perception due to her exceptional Will abilities, and is thus more than capable of killing all those who oppose her. However, she leaves Twinblade's service after he is defeated by The Hero. Searching for their mother on her own, Theresa is eventually captured by Jack of Blades. After the first battle with Jack (in The Lost Chapters - the final battle in Fable), she tells her brother that he has a choice: "Strike me down now with the Sword of Aeons and gain the power Jack dreamed of, or cast it into the vortex and rid the world of its evil forever." Whichever choice The Hero makes, Theresa is never seen again. After the battle with Jack of Blades, she headed off to the mountains and is taken in by a nomad called Palgan. He is an old will user from the east, and offered to take Theresa to his homeland. When Theresa saw him try to steal her powers, she killed him, and used his amulet to transport her to the east. Fable 2 During the introductory level of Fable II, she convinces the main character's sister to purchase a music box from a street vendor after suggesting to her that it truly is magical. After the sister's subsequent death, Theresa adopts the severely injured main character and becomes his/her guide for the remainder of the game (Her jobs could be mix Maze and the Guildmaster, without Betrayal.). She sends the player on a quest to unlock their hero powers and gives instructions on the nature of their abilities. She then acts as a distant guide, communicating with the player remotely through the use of a magical seal. When she does make an actual appearance, it is to recruit another hero whom she brings back to her lair in the abandoned Hero's Guild. She also translates Lucien's diary for information on how to gain entry into the Spire. When asked how she could read with no eyesight, she claimed she could look into other worlds than their own. If she was somehow multidimensional. Upon your first entrance into Wraithmarsh which is Oakvale from the original Fable Theresa says "This is Oakvale, although it has changed a lot since I was here last," As in the original Fable meaning she is the sister of Oakvale's hero. Eventually she assembles the four heroes, but disappears until after the main character's final confrontation with Lucien. She then gives the player a choice between reviving everyone who's died from the spire's construction, reviving specifically the hero's loved ones, or giving him a large sum of money. Regardless of their choice, Theresa remains behind in the Spire for her own reasons. There are several hints throughout Fable II that Theresa conceals a much darker nature than she lets on, and that she may be a potential antagonist in the future. *Lucien brings the main character and his/her sister to his castle after hearing from someone that they've successfully activated the music box. Since the seller claimed it was simply a wish granting magic box, Theresa is the only person who could have known that the children purchased and activated an old kingdom artifact. *After becoming aware of Sister Hannah's vows of pacifism, Theresa mentions that she will need to find a reason for Hannah to fight. Lucien becomes aware of Hannah's location and his henchman kill her father almost immediately after this. *After gathering the four heroes and "activating" the spire power within them, Theresa vanishes. Lucien then appears from nowhere and acts completely non-concerned with Theresa's absence. When asked what he had done with Theresa he states, "I listened." *When the player meets Theresa in Bowerstone Market under the clock tower, she takes the player to the hillside introducing the Tattered Spire for the first time. Theresa mentions that when a wish is made the spire then disappears as of the previous one. After the player makes their wish the box disappears. The spire is a separate machine created by Archon ruler of the old kingdom, to try and rid the world of evil and corruption, much more powerful than the ancient magic box. *After Lucien's death, Theresa gives the player the reward of his choice and then ominously states: "But the spire... is mine, begone." After which the player has no further contact with her. *She seems to have the same shape as one of the shadow's court specters (the one in the center). *As the game progresses Theresa's skin becomes darker and darker until it is at a very deep shade of gray. The same skin discoloration appears in Hero characters who become increasingly evil. Trivia *The Fable II Limited Edition Guide Bundle, the concept art book called "Ye' Olde Art Book" has the Art Director, John McCormack quoting: :"We used a few hooks and links to the original Fable in the sequel. One of the main ones was the use of Theresa, who was the Hero's blind sister in Fable 1. She is now a strange, ageless, wandering fortune teller in Albion who acts as the player's guide throughout the game... but there's more to her than a simple tutorial, quest giving device... she has secrets and her motives aren't particularly clear." *Theresa is voiced by Zoe Wanamaker, a British actress who portrayed Madame Hooch in the Harry Potter series, among many other roles. Video Theresa's first appearance in Fable II (at the 3:03 mark, to the left) claEKovZV9Q&fmt=18 Category:Characters Category:Fable 2 Category:Fable 2 Characters